Winry and Lust
by Baconlove
Summary: WARNING : Contains Lemons. Rated M I see lots of Winry and Ed fanatic, but never anything diffrent, so why not give it a try.


_**Winry and Lust**_

There was a smile on Lust's face. The reason? Father had just done a nice upgrade that allows her to control all non-alchemists. _What a wonderful new power, the things I can do now will be more powerful than any of my brothers._ The only requirement for controlling someone? Get them to look into your eyes, then they are all yours, and will want to do whatever you command, there is no way to say no to Lust.

 _What to do with this new power… I can cause so much destruction, and also have fun while doing it. First off, who do I hate most? Obvious answer. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. Who do they both love most dearly? Well obviously its Winry. I would love to see the horror in the Elric brothers' eyes if Winry was loyal to me! And besides, it's not like she has any self-defense, or alchemy. This should be easy. She also is on the more attractive side of humans, and after all, I am_ _ **always**_ _filled with lust._

 **2 Hours Later**

Lust had arrived at Winry's place, and already had a plan to get her to look into her eyes, just kindly ask. (By forcing her of course). She was home alone, nowhere near a phone, Al and Ed were not in town, and lust had already snuck in to the shadows, and locked the door behind her. Now, the easy part.

Winry was in her usual black tank top, and jeans. She was currently writing in her daily journal that she had been working on, after all, look at all that is happening in her life, might as well record it from her point of view. But sadly, she currently had writers block.

"How do I word this" Mumbled Winry in an aggravated voice.

"No need to write" Said a soothing seductive voice from behind her. Winry instantly knew she was in trouble and grabbed her wrench from her desk and turned around and slammed it into what was behind her. Of course she missed horribly. A powerful, yet soft hand grabbed her by the chin and forced her head upwards.

"Look into my eyes" Urged Lust in a more and more appealing voice.

 _That's not a bad idea… thought Winry. There is something about her voice, maybe if I look into her eyes she will leave…_ Winry made the mistake of looking into Lust's eyes.

" _Your… Eyes… Are so… beautiful" Mumbled a dazed Winry_

"Yes, yes they are Winry, now I want you to look deeper into my eyes" Said lust trying to confirm her hold on Windry. "You just want to serve me, you want to do whatever you can to please me, whenever you please me, it pleases you. And you can please me by doing what I say"

"You're.. You're right. I want to please you"

"Good, now that you want to please me, I'm going to let you do it." Said Lust in a hyponastic tone. _Now that she is mine, I might as well share my lust- full intentions before destroying the Elric brothers, after all, I have lots of time here, actually, as much as I need._

"Look at my eyes one last time, now look at my Body, notice how amazing it is to you, how all you really want to do is fuck with me."

In Winry's mind there was a spark saying that what she was being told to do was wrong, that she needed to run and warn Edward and Alphone. But she couldn't fight the outstanding body of Lust. Winry gave into the Lust and leaned forward and pushed her lips to Lust's lips. They were so soft, and sexy. Lust put a strong and forceful hand onto Winry's ass, putting pressure onto it. Winry slid her tongue against Lust's mouth, asking for entrance. Lust opened her mouth and let Winry's tongue in. Winry's body was surprisingly soft, and it turned lust on even more. This was more fantastic than she thought it could have been. She picked up Winry from the ass as they kept making out, and moved her to the bedroom.

"You're… so… wonderful" gasped Winry

"I know I am" Mumbled Lust back. Lust pushed Winry onto her bed and slipped off her own shirt.

"Take off your shirt" Said Lust. Winry instantly obeyed. Taking off her tank top to reveal her own body, with quite large breasts. Lust moved her mouth towards Winry's nipples pressing her tongue to them and moving it around. Winry released a moan. She moved towards the right nipple and kept her fingers on the left on, moving them around. Winry moaned again, just louder this time. Lust moved back.

"Okay, your turn" Lust took off her bra, and let Winry get to work. Winry put her mouth onto Lust's huge breasts. No moans escaped Lust though, she was used to this. It would take a bit more for her. Winry moved her tongue around the nipple, massaging it. Lust put her hand on the back of Winry's head and moved her head back to her mouth, Winry was a good kisser, she liked that part of her. Their tongue's mixed together and Lust bit Winry's lower lip, making her moan, again. Lust pulled off Winry's jeans, and because Lust was already just in underwear, their soft legs rubbed up against each other. Winry put one head on the back of Lust's head, and the other on her perfectly shaped ass. Their tongues were intertwined with lust. Lust bit down on Winry's tongue. Yet another moan escaped Winry. Lust moved her body down towards Winry's pussy; she took off her underwear and started on it. Winry's moans were getting louder and louder. Lust's tongue was moving around entering each hole it could find. Her hands were on Winry's soft warm thighs. Then, Winry did something Lust didn't expect. She grabbed Lust and put her under her body. Of course, Lust had MUCH more strength than Winry, but she was curious of what Winry was doing, so she let her. Winry kneeled on top of lust and went down to her breasts. And put her mouth over them, and then bit down. This surprised lust, and she found that she actually liked it. She could regenerate anything done to her. This actually turned her on even more. Winry kept biting and licking her nipple, and finally, a moan was released from Lust.

"Oh.." Gasped Lust. She was very surprised that she could actually be pleased by a Human.

"Okay… Okay" You can stop now. Winry instantly got up and sat next to Lust.

"You were quite amazing, I think I chose correctly"

 _This power is definitely going to work out._


End file.
